starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Airspeeder Parent Code
The commands below may be used by players on Star Wars: New Worlds MUSH to create airspeeders or similar vehicles. The code was created by the player of Enth Sang, with assistance graciously provided by the players of Spork, Cecily, Kincaid, and Maelstrom. Players who use this code should refer in-game to the NEWS VEHICLES article for regulations regarding the use of these vehicles. These speeders are intended for the support of roleplay, but are not coded for racing, combat, or any coded upgrades. Please enjoy! ---- @create Airspeeder @lock Airspeeder=me @set Airspeeder=!No_Command @Listen Airspeeder=* @Ealias Airspeeder=enter;get in;hop in @Lalias Airspeeder=leave;out;get out;hop out @Enter Airspeeder=You are now inside the speeder. @Oxenter Airspeeder=climbs inside the Airspeeder. @Oenter Airspeeder=gets into the speeder with you. @Leave Airspeeder=You climb out of the speeder. @Oxleave Airspeeder=gets out of the Airspeeder. @Oleave Airspeeder=gets out of the Airspeeder. @Efail Airspeeder=The speeder's doors and ignition both appear to be locked. Looks like you'll have to find a key or get transportation somewhere else! @Inprefix Airspeeder=Outside the speeder, @Infilter Airspeeder=* - Set. @Filter Airspeeder=* - Set. &CODE Airspeeder=temp &CMD_VIEW Airspeeder=$view:@fo me=look &CMD_DRIVE Airspeeder=$drive *:@switch t(match(loc(%#),num(me)))=0,{@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You must be inside the airspeeder to use that command.},1,{@switch t(match(v(pilot),%#))=0,{@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You need to be the pilot to use that command.},1,{@switch t(match(iter(lexits(loc(me)),fullname(##)),<secure(%0)>*))=0,{@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You can't drive the swoop in that direction.},1,{@fo me=secure(%0)}}} &CMD_V_CODE Airspeeder=$+v/code *=*:@switch t(match(loc(%#),num(me)))=0,{@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You must be inside the airspeeder to reset the code.},1,{@switch t(match(v(pilot),%#))=0,{@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You need to be the pilot to reset the code.},1,{@switch t(match(v(code),secure(%0)))=0,{@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You must have the original passcode in order to set a new one.},1,{&code me=secure(%1);@pemit/silent %#=AIRSPEEDER: You have successfully changed the code!}}} &CMD_V_PILOT Airspeeder=$+v/pilot *:@pemit/silent %#=You need to be inside the airspeeder to use this command.,1,[switch(t(match(v(code),secure(%0))),0,AIRSPEEDER: That is not the correct code.,1,AIRSPEEDER: You enter the code and take control of the airspeeder.[set(me,pilot:%#))] &CMD_V_POSE Airspeeder=$+v/pose *:@fo me=@emit name(%#), inside the airspeeder, secure(%0) &CMD_V_EMIT Airspeeder=$+v/emit *:@fo me=@emit secure(%0) &CMD_V_OOC Airspeeder=$+v/ooc *:@fo me=@emit ANSI(hc,<)ANSI(c,OOC)ANSI(hc,>) Inside the airspeeder, name(%#) says, "secure(%0)" @Idesc Airspeeder=%RThe inside of this airspeeder is in pretty decent shape, if a little worn. Once upon a time, this was a smart ride! The wide, bucket-style front seats are upholstered in white synthleather, now slightly discolored by years of use. Between them is a music console, and on the dash are a few storage compartments and a standard configuration of controls. This model of civilian speeder also has a back seat, large enough to comfortably fit three adult-sized passengers.%R%RType Controls) to operate.%R @Desc Airspeeder=%RThis is an airspeeder, a civilian transport capable of carrying a driver and a few passengers. This one is several years old and has evidently racked up quite a few kilometers on old repulsors. The dark blue hull is in pretty good condition, but it's dull and there are dents here and there. However, sleek lines and prominent engines suggest this little badboy has the potential for some real speed -- if it doesn't break down first. A look inside reveals little of great interest to most. There are two front seats, standard controls, and a back seat wide enough for three adults.%R &INSPECT_CONTROLS Airspeeder=%TANSI(hr,--) CONTROLS) ANSI(hr,--)%R%R%T%BLOOK/OUTSIDE - Looks outside the speeder at rooms and objects.%R%T%BDRIVE - Moves the speeder through exits.%R%T+V/PILOT - Allows you to take control of the speeder.%R%T+V/CODE = - Change the speeder's passcode.%R%T+V/POSE - Shows a pose to everyone outside the vehicle with your name prepended.%R%T+V/EMIT - Sends a message to everyone outside the speeder.%R%T+V/OOC - Sends an OOC message to everyone outside the speeder.